Un agujero equivocado
by Wileret
Summary: Continuación del final de la película.Alicia había acabado marchándose del País de las Maravillas, pero ella seguía soñando con ese país cada noche y anhelaba volver a ver a cierto loco personaje.


**Un agujero equivocado**

_**N/a: Dedicado a inesika8, que me dijiste que intentara escribir algo de este fandom en cuanto viera la película. Pues aquí está el resultado. Que conste que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de AiW y, sinceramente, nunca pensé que fuera a hacer algo de este mundo de fantasía y locuras, y mucho menos de esta pareja XD.**_

_**No está beteado ni nada, así que todos los errores son míos al igual que las posibles incoherencias.

* * *

**_

- Podrías quedarte –le propuso el Sombrerero Loco a la joven Alicia, justo antes de que sus labios rozaran el cristal que contenía aquel extraño líquido morado. La sangre del Galimatazo que le devolvería a su mundo real.

Alicia se giró para mirar a Tarrant a la cara, a esos ojos verdes que tan enigmáticos y tan cautivadores le parecían al mismo tiempo, y que le recordaban incluso un poco a los grandes ojos del gran gato Cheshire. No sin antes cerciorarse de tapar la boca del tarro con la yema del dedo pulgar para evitar que el líquido se derramara en un descuido. Pues por mucho que quisiera quedarse, por muncho que quisiera seguir pisando esa tierra mágica y hermosa donde las flores tenían personalidad y los caballos de juguete volaban, tenía que volver a su mundo.

Un mundo que le parecía frío y triste comparado con el País de las Maravillas, donde las cosas más inimaginables te podían llegar a pasar. Desde comer un aumepastel y crecer tanto como una jirafa o más, hasta beber menguativa y volverte tan pequeñita como la cabeza de un alfiler de los que tanto la joven utilizaba en sus clases de costura. Y Alicia estaba segura de que, si seguía quedándose ahí con Tarrant, llegaría a descubrir muchas más cosas mágicas y que su vida nunca sería aburrida.

- Vaya idea. Es tan loca como maravillosa –le contestó Alicia con una sonrisa, pues en realidad una pizca de locura sí que había en esas palabras. Pero en su interior, la tristeza empezaba a aparecer y a inundar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía dejar a Tarrant atrás? ¿Cómo podía dejar atrás a todos aquellos que habían creído en ella –a la Liebre de Marzo, a Mirana, al Conejo Blanco- y poder seguir con su vida? En parte era una decisión imposible para ella.

Pero algo que había aprendido en su visita al País de las Maravillas es que en realidad nada era imposible, pues, ¿acaso no acababa de acabar con el Galimatazo, con ese ser que tan poco creía capaz de vencer? ¿Acaso ella, una simple muchacha que había caído por un agujero huyendo de su futuro, no había ayudado a la reina blanca a recuperar la corona y el reino que le pertenecía por derecho propio? No, no había nada de imposible en aquel mundo. Pero el decir adiós a todo aquello, a aquella persona que se había ganado en tan poco tiempo un hueco especial en su corazón, se le hacía más duro que tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Iracunda y a todo su ejército de cartas rojas y afiladas lanzas. Sobre todo al mirar el rostro iluminado por la esperanza y la sonrisa que formaban los labios del sombrerero, que hacían aún más difícil su partida.

- Volveré antes de que te des cuenta –le prometió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Y justo entonces, Alicia notó como la pequeña sonrisa desaparecía y el rostro de su amigo se apagaba.

- Ya no te acordarás de mí –contestó Tarrant, y la joven pudo notar claramente un deje de tristeza en su voz junto a unas palabras invisibles que le susurraban _Por favor, quédate_.

Alicia no supo que contestarle, que decirle para que estuviera tan alegre como hace unos momentos. Simplemente siguió observando esos ojos que no dejaban de recordarle el primer momento en que había conocido a tal estrambótica persona. Podían haber pasado trece años, pero en ese momento lo recordaba como si solo hubieran pasado unos días desde su primer encuentro. Desde que se había sentado a aquella mesa abarrotada de tazas de té, teteras y de toda clase de pasteles que ni en la mejor pastelería del centro de Londres conseguías encontrar. Y todavía recordaba como las primeras palabras del sombrerero fueron algo tan trivial como que necesitaba un buen corte de pelo, algo que había ofendido a la pequeña Alicia.

Trece años desde que había puesto los pies en ese mundo en el que nada y todo al mismo tiempo tenía sentido. Un mundo que había adornado durante tanto tiempo su mente por las noches, haciéndola incluso creer que estaba loca, cuando en realidad solo se trataban de recuerdos olvidados de una aventura muy especial y que su mente se resistía a dejar desaparecer.

Y también recordaba las siguientes palabras que Tarrant le había dicho, aquel acertijo que tan decidida se había propuesto solucionar pero que aún con el pasar de los años no sabía la solución.

- ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Los ojos del sombrerero parecieron dilatarse durante un momento y con una sonrisa le contestó:

- No tengo ni idea.

Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente también. Y entonces bebió del frasco aquel líquido, que sorprendentemente le supo igual que un rico pastel de bayas con galletas de los que tanto comía de pequeña, y desapareció del País de las Maravillas con el rostro sonriente de Tarrant como último recuerdo. Volviendo una vez más a salir del hueco de la madriguera. Un mero agujero en la tierra a simple vista que le había llevado dos veces a un mundo insólito y especial al que esperaba no tardar tanto en volver como la última vez.

Con una última mirada a la madriguera, había vuelto a la fiesta. Había dejado bien claro a los presentes y a su futuro prometido que aquello no era para ella, que era demasiado joven para convertirse en alguien como su cándida hermana Margaret. E incluso les había bailado la deliranza como un acto que muchos calificarían durante semanas de descarado hasta que otro chismorreo ocupara las mentes de aquellas mujeres.

A partir de entonces emprendió una vida totalmente diferente a la que habría escogido de no haber querido perseguir a aquel animal saltarín de pelaje blanco, de no haber caído por el agujero de la madriguera del conejo y vivido tal aventura. Viajó a aquel gigantesco continente llamado China donde conoció lugares maravillosos, aunque no tan especiales como el hermoso País de las Maravillas. Y aunque al principio solo era una aprendiza del señor Ascot, su pericia hizo que consiguieran importantes contratos comerciales y que al cabo de unos pocos años la muchacha se convirtiera en socia de la compañía.

Conoció a multitud de personas, gente completamente diferente a toda aquella sociedad de la aristocracia londinense en la que se había visto rodeada Alicia desde su infancia y que había dejado atrás. Tampoco faltó algún que otro pretendiente en sus numerosas travesías, que Alicia rechazaba con delicadeza. Sabía que, a cada año que pasaba, tarde o temprano tendría que casarse finalmente. Pero ella todavía esperaba volver a ver al conejo blanco con su gracioso chaleco, mirando a su reloj alarmado y gritando "¡Llego tarde!", justo igual que la primera vez. Pero no había vuelto a ver a ese nervioso animal y con el pasar del tiempo la posibilidad se le hacía más remota, aunque no por ello perdía la esperanza o dejaba de mirar con curiosidad los jardines con los que se topaba, en busca de un agujero por el que volver a caer.

Al menos todavía le quedaba el mundo de los sueños en el que se sumergía cada noche. Y en el cual, desde que había dejado atrás aquel mundo de fantasía, se imaginaba disfrutando de otra loca ceremonia de té junto al Sombrerero Loco y la histérica, pero amigable, Liebre de Marzo. Delante de una gran taza de té humeante y un rico trozo de pastel, mientras veía bailar a su buen amigo la extraña deliranza. Con su fulgurante pelo rojo adornado con el gran sombrero de copa, vistiendo su extravagante traje y sus zapatos de piel marrón que deslizaba sobre la hierba salvaje con tal facilidad y gracia como si se trata de una superficie pulida.

Entonces el baile terminaba y Alicia, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aplaudía felizmente mientras el sombrerero hacía una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y saludaba al pequeño público presente en la mesa. Y siempre con una sonrisa que le dirigía especialmente a ella.

Pasaron unos años en los que Alicia aprendió y recorrió mucho junto al señor Ascot que la trataba como si fuera su propia hija. Y Alicia no sabía cómo agradecerle lo suficiente que la tratara tan bien y fuera tan bueno con ella. Tener la posibilidad de tener un segundo padre, aunque su mente nunca olvidara en ningún momento a Charles Kingsley, era más de lo que podía pedir y se aseguró de no defraudarle en ningún momento. Y estaba feliz con la vida que había elegido, a pesar de que muy en el fondo echaba mucho de menos a su loco amigo, aquel al que reservaba ese trocito de su corazón que todavía quedaba por llenar.

Un día, coincidiendo con su veintidós cumpleaños, Alicia decidió ir a una tiendecita de la gran ciudad de Bristol para comprarse algo bonito. Había decidido instalarse en aquella bulliciosa ciudad por su cercanía al mar ya que, tras pasar tanto tiempo navegando por él, se le hacía raro perderlo de vista. Le encantaba el olor del agua salada que a veces le hacía picar la nariz, el sonido de las olas chocando contra la orilla llena de piedras y guijarros y que salpicaba su cara con finas gotas de agua, y los gorjeos de las gaviotas volando sobre la ciudad.

De camino hacia el centro y vestida con un precioso vestido azul regalo del señor Ascot, Alicia se paró delante de una verja negra para mirar por encima de ella. Para algunas sería una verja cualquiera, de una de las tantas casas construidas a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero había algo que había llamado la atención a la joven, a pesar de que no estaba segura de qué. En realidad, sí, lo que se encontraba al otro lado parecía un jardín cualquiera, con sus numerosos matorrales y flores plantadas por doquier. No obstante juraría que al pasar la mirada por las rosas de su derecha, éstas le habían chistado. Algo bastante raro pero a la vez conocido, pues solo conocía un sitio en el que las flores pudieran llegar a hacer algo tan peculiar como eso.

Volviendo a fijarse en la verja, Alicia buscó la puerta de entrada a la propiedad, la cual encontró abierta y franqueó al instante. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, pues se podía meter en un lío por entrar allí sin permiso. Pero su curiosidad por ver ese jardín era más fuerte que su preocupación. Y pronto empezó a explorarlo, recorriéndolo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, queriendo encontrar alguna razón más por la que aquel jardín parecía ser diferente a los demás.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a las flores que creía haber oído chistarle, pero se encontró con eso, flores. Unas simples e inertes flores tan normales como las que tenía metidas en el jarrón que adornaba la cómoda de su habitación. Así que decidió mirar por otro sitio, encontrándose flores y más flores que conformaban una gran gama de colores. Lirios, petunias, gladiolos, arbustos de hortensias con flores tan grandes como la cabeza de un niño.

Y entonces lo vio, un agujero junto al tronco de un árbol seco, que resaltaba entre la viva vegetación del jardín como una mancha de mermelada de fresa sobre un mantel perfectamente blanco. Y como no, Alicia se metió en él sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al caer y chocar a los pocos segundos con los pies sobre la dura superficie de la tierra. No era precisamente lo que imagina que iba a pasar. ¿Acaso aquel agujero no era la entrada a la madriguera de conejo, al País de las Maravillas?

De repente se sintió como una niña tonta, y hundiendo una mano en la húmeda tierra no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor todo había sido un sueño. Un bello y extraordinario sueño que su mente había creado junto a todo aquel mundo, justo igual que la anterior vez. Y ese pensamiento la entristecía.

- Diría que te has confundido de agujero, Alicia –dijo de repente una voz por encima suya, sobresaltándola. Y al mismo tiempo, algo en su cabeza pareció encajar pues creía reconocer a la perfección ese timbre de voz a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había oído.

Girándose despacio y apartándose los rizos de la cara, levantó la mirada hacia la entrada del agujero que estaba a poca distancia de ella y notó como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver el rostro de la persona con el que tantas noches había soñado. Porque ahí, delante suya y con un mano de piel pálida extendida hacia ella para ayudarla, estaba Tarrant Hightopp.

Alicia abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Incluso llegó a pellizcarse en el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando, y el dolor que sintió corroboró que aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

- Tarrant – susurró la joven, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amigo. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio, con esos grandes ojos verdes aunque un poco más normales y su inseparable sombrero acoplado en su cabeza como si siempre hubiera estado ahí desde el principio de los principios.

- ¿Sí, Alicia? –le respondió, con voz alegre y una gran sonrisa.

Alicia decidió que ya era hora de salir de ese agujero, así que se levantó con cuidado y cogió la mano cálida del sombrerero que le ayudó a subir hasta arriba sin problemas. Entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo? –pues no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

El Sombrerero Loco ladeó la cabeza y sonrió más aún.

- No podía esperar más a que cayeras por la madriguera de nuevo.

Y Alicia también sonrió. Sonrió más de lo que nunca creía haber sonreído en todos esos años. Por fin estaba de nuevo junto a Tarrant. No hacía falta preguntar qué hacia él ahí, cómo había llegado o cómo había acabado viviendo en la misma ciudad que ella (aunque creía tener una idea aproximada). No, no hacía falta preguntarse todo eso.

Porque él estaba allí, lo sentía perfectamente al abrazarle con fuerza y al sentir su pelo erizado hacerle cosquillas en la cara. Al igual que el tintineo de su risa cantarina que tanto había anhelado volver a oír.

Y por nada del mundo volvería a alejarse de él.


End file.
